


Answered Prayers

by RafaellaTsui



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 本哈迪和李桂林邀请啾来他们的公寓“喝下午茶”。两发，双龙，药物提及。





	Answered Prayers

格威利姆受不了本在他面前这么耀武扬威的。  
他的意思是，看着自己的伴侣在宴会酒桌上和新认识的美国男人有说有笑，时不时两个人耳语，表现得极为亲密。虽然他和本是开放式关系，尽管他们距今天的酒会才认识了三个月（然而他们在第一次合作的时候就搞上了，格威利姆还在摆弄相机为拍写真做准备的时候，就注意到了这个金发的模特在挑逗自己，他几乎在完成工作的下一刻就拉着年轻男孩进了杂物间，把他按在墙上狠狠干了一顿），但现在本明摆着就是在挑衅他。他那喝得微醺的小男朋友借着酒意傻笑着把头靠在他妈的美国记者的肩膀上，却在桌子底下用皮鞋撩拨格威利姆的小腿。  
“我去一下洗手间。”格威利姆站起身，离开了酒桌。他需要去洗一把脸，告诉自己不要再相信本的小把戏了。  
格威利姆靠在干净的洗手台上，把领带扯松了一些。然后——那个熟悉的身影就开门闯了进来。  
“你生气了吗？”本笑着问，他有点醉了，张开手搂住年长男人的肩膀，“你在吃我的醋吗，daddy？别这么小气嘛。”  
格威利姆猛地吸了一口气，“你不知道自己在做什么，男孩。但是我不会在这做任何事，特别是外面还坐了那么多记者的份儿上，包括你今晚勾搭的那个。”  
“可是我真的很喜欢他……”本可怜兮兮地说，他勉强站直了身体，甚至还帮格威利姆整了整衣服，“那可不是什么狗仔，乔很有趣。”  
“你真的要在洗手间里跟我讨论这些？”格威利姆有些哭笑不得地说，“走吧，宴会快结束了，我们回家在说。”

“嘿，梅泽罗先生——？”宴会结束了，宾客们陆续离场，格威利姆叫住了那个记者。美国人一愣，伸出手，“‘乔’就好。”  
本被弄糊涂了，他迷惑地看着格威利姆，不知道他到底要做什么。  
“您是，本的男朋友。”乔笑了一下，“他刚才还跟我提起你。”格威利姆扬了扬眉毛。“实际上我对你也非常感兴趣，乔。不知道你明天是否有空来我们的公寓坐坐呢？一起喝个下午茶怎么样？本和我一直想有机会和时尚记者聊一聊，是不是？”  
本还在震惊中，他疑惑地看着格威利姆，“什——”  
“我的荣幸。”乔笑了，“我也很希望能有更多时间和你们交流。”

“你他妈有什么毛病？”坐在出租车里的本酒醒了不少，此时此刻正在对他的男朋友大呼小叫，“你知道我那是在跟你调情，是吧？”  
“可乔确实不错，”坐在副驾上的格威利姆头也不回，“明确的选择，男孩。我们会知道的。”  
“What the——”  
出租车的发动机引擎把本的咒骂淹没了。  
直到进公寓门的时候，本还骂骂咧咧的，可格威利姆再没给他说话的机会，就把他的男孩抵在墙上，吻住他的嘴唇。  
本只用了两秒反应过来现在的情况，立刻热烈地回应。他的嘴唇很薄，经常在做爱的时候被格威利姆咬破，格威利姆把他压得死死的，手在他的胸前和臀部游走。本的气息渐渐变得粗重，他开始失去耐心，暴躁地扯掉格威利姆的领带，解开他的衬衫。格威利姆把人带到沙发前，把本的衣服扯下来，并抓着他的双手，用本的领带把他的手绑了起来。“你知道自己今晚做了什么，是不是？我的男孩。”格威利姆脱掉本的裤子，金发男孩一丝不挂的展现在自己面前。“是的，我惹你生气了，我很抱歉……”本的脸又泛红了，他呼吸急促地回答。  
“‘我很抱歉’什么？”  
“我很抱歉，daddy。”本眨着那双无辜的眼睛，用被咬肿的嘴唇说出那个动人的词。“求你了，daddy，我已经硬得要命了，惩罚我吧，你想做什么都行。操我，直到我说不出话为止。”  
格威利姆再也没耐心听本多说一个字，就把涂满润滑液的手指插了进去。先是中指，然后加上食指，本发出满足的呻吟声，“还要更多，daddy，拜托了。”  
“你想要什么，我不知满足的小荡妇？”  
“想要daddy的鸡巴操我……”本难耐地发出呻吟，他感受到格威利姆的手指在他体内曲了起来。格威利姆撤出手指，取而代之的是那根粗硬而硕大的阴茎，他熟练地戴上安全套，然后把自己的大家伙操进本的屁股里。  
本惊叫一声，弓起了腿，格威利姆的老二在他的后穴里来来回回地抽查着，本毫不掩饰的大声呻吟，叫着年长男人的名字，混合着上帝和脏话，胡乱地浪叫出来。本的手被束缚着，无法去抱格威利姆，他挺着后背，迎合着一轮又一轮凶猛的撞击，感受格威利姆的汗珠滴落在自己的胸膛上，在随着他被撞碎的呻吟在地板上溅出一朵朵小花瓣儿。  
“我几乎快要到了……”本断断续续地呻吟，“我可以高潮吗，daddy？求你了，我会做个好男孩的！”  
这次格威利姆似乎轻易就放过了他的金发婊子，“为我高潮吧，我的宝贝男孩，”他在本的耳边耳语，  
“Cum for me.”

“我不知道你们英国人的下午茶是配合这个吃的。”乔望着自己掌心里的小圆药片，慢慢地说。他没想到格威利姆邀请他来是这个目的。  
“得了吧，别告诉我你们美国人不吃这个，”本晕乎乎地笑着，双臂挂在格威利姆肩上，他和格威利姆已经吃下了药片，现在都轻飘飘的。  
“我是说，我们通常只是在派对或者酒吧里，至少是晚上，你知道——”乔语无伦次地解释着，他不希望给像本和格威利姆这样有意思的人留下无趣的印象。  
“这只是我们两个人的小消遣，来吧乔，纯正的荷兰好货。”格威利姆抚摸着他的男孩金色的头发，看着乔把药片吃了下去·。  
口渴，是乔唯一的感受。他一杯又一杯地喝茶，不一会儿就晕了。眼前的场景开始小幅度扭曲，变色，一股莫名的轻松和愉悦感冲上乔的大脑。  
格威利姆起身开音响，放了点儿音乐，本趴在沙发上，眼睛直勾勾盯着乔，快把他的魂勾出来了。乔瞬间浑身燥热，他们谁都没有说话，却也不觉得尴尬。乔开始怀疑这个药还有别的作用。  
“过来。”本把下巴垫在手上，“帮我脱掉这该死的裤子。”  
乔的大脑已经转不动了，他也不会问为什么本要提出这样的要求，只是照做了。本乖乖地转过来，让乔解开他的牛仔裤拉链，自己脱掉了上衣。本根本不知道自己该用多大力气，他几乎是把乔扯到自己身上，把自己压在他身下。  
“什——”乔还没反应过来。  
“他是个荡妇，是不是？”格威利姆靠在音箱上，点燃了一根烟，“他总是这么饥渴。”  
“你想操我，对吗？我看得出来，你昨天晚上就想操我了。”本在乔的耳边说，他双手胡乱地抚摸着乔，满意地感受到他的呼吸变得粗重。“对我做你想做的，什么都可以。”  
本的嘴唇覆盖在乔的脖子上，发出响亮的吮吸声。乔感到浑身酥麻，下身硬得发胀。“操。”乔忽然推开本，解开自己的皮带，理智早就被抛到九霄云外，乔握着自己硕大的家伙，送进本嘴里。  
本发出满足的呜咽，乔按着本的头，在他的嘴里抽插着，本那两瓣鲜红的嘴唇包裹着乔的阴茎，温润的口腔被乔的老二塞得满满当当，却依然没有全部含住，乔喘着粗气，几乎要把那玩意儿操进本的喉咙里。乔很快就射了，本的口活好得不可思议，他从未有过这么美妙的体验，本呛咳着，眼泪盈满他的眼眶，白色的污浊被他如数咽下，一部分从他的唇角流下来，色情地滴在胸膛上。  
“好男孩。”乔的吻落在本的额头上。  
“你喜欢吗？”格威利姆忽然问道，他从卧室里拿出一罐润滑膏。乔吓了一跳，他差点忘了公寓里还有一个人。“他很棒是不是？”格威利姆走到沙发前，开始脱裤子。“我打赌你一定想操他。”  
谁不想要这个迷人的金发婊子呢？本从沙发上坐起来，转过身，把漂亮挺翘的屁股暴露在他的爹地面前，格威利姆在本的屁股上狠狠地打了一巴掌，臀肉颤了几下，雪白的皮肤瞬间变红，本呻吟着，把腿张得更开了，格威利姆把涂满润滑膏的手指塞进本的后穴，白色的膏体就像残留的精液，布满了本的穴道以及翕合的穴口。  
本做好了准备，他把乔推倒，然后跨坐在他身上。他撕开安全套，顺着乔的阴茎推下去。“看着我，宝贝，”本的声音里充满欲望，“我要你看着我在你的鸡巴上操自己。”  
乔瞬间失去了所有耐心，按着本的肩膀，似乎要把他钉在自己的屌上。  
本大声呻吟，巨大的尺寸几户把他的后穴填满，不过他很快就适应了，在乔的阴茎上运动起来。本从来不掩饰自己的叫声，他知道自己浪叫的时候有多迷人，无数人这么告诉他。他们叫他婊子，天使，荡妇，公主，他是力量和美的化身，让所有和他媾和的人都为之疯狂，没有例外。乔的呼吸变得越来越粗重，粗大的阴茎被不知饕足的小穴咬得死死的，他揉捏着本饱满的胸，极致的快感几乎把他吞没了。  
本的节奏变慢了，他累得气喘吁吁，显然没想到乔能这么持久，汗珠顺着他的头发滴落在乔身上，本想停下来歇会儿。  
“趴下，Benny。”格威利姆命令，他已经脱下内裤，戴好安全套，扶着他的老二在本塞着乔阴茎的屁股上磨蹭着。“让我们一起带你进入天堂怎么样，宝贝？我们会照顾好你的。”  
本鬼使神差地点点头。他从来没被两个人同时操进来过，他有些害怕，但他信任格威利姆。  
格威利姆在安全套上抹了足够多的润滑膏，小心翼翼地，慢慢地把他的阴茎插进本的穴口。本眉头紧皱，发出一声痛吟，他从没被塞得这么满过，第二根硕大的阴茎正慢慢地往他的身体里操，乔轻轻地抚摸本的后背，安抚着年轻的男孩。本颤抖着，快感混合着痛感刺激着他的神经，格威利姆的阴茎已经全部塞了进来。“上帝啊……”本呻吟着。  
格威利姆开始慢慢动起来，他的阴茎第一次感受到这样的紧窒。乔的阴茎紧紧压着格威利姆的，格威利姆操得本摇摇晃晃，带着本在自己的阴茎上运动。两根阴茎来来回回毫无节奏地撞击着本体内的敏感点，本快要承受不住这样的欲潮，他断断续续地淫叫，几乎说不出完整字句，他哭喘着，像一个任人摆布的布娃娃。格威利姆从背后抱住本，吻他的后背，安抚金发男孩，乔抓着本的阴茎上下套弄，前后双重快感快要把本折磨疯了，他能感受到他们都快到了。  
终于本颤抖着射进乔的手里，他一点力气都没有了。格威利姆拔出他的老二，把本抱起来，让他坐在沙发上。“射在我脸上，拜托。”本咬着嘴唇，虚弱使他看起来更加诱人了。两个年长的男人摘下安全套，对着本布满泪痕的脸撸动着。很快，白色的污浊从他们的阴茎迸出来，落在金发男孩精致的脸上，“你真的太美了，宝贝。”格威利姆重重地喘着。“这太美妙了。”乔躺在沙发上，“简直让人难以置信。”  
“是吗？”本笑了，他已经缓过劲来，靠在两个人中间。“我也这么认为。我刚才快要被你们操空了。”  
格威利姆抱着本的头，在他汗湿的头发上留下一个吻。“我有个提议，为什么不让乔每周末都来加入我们的下午茶呢？我知道还有很多东西，值得我们一起探索。”


End file.
